Evil Little Lisa
by Mistress of exploding ice
Summary: Lisa is up to something! No one knows what but we do know it is something EVIL!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

It was a normal day in Springfield. Over at the Simpsons house Homer was strangling Bart, Marge was cleaning and Lisa was writing in her diary.  
  
"Why you little! Don't you ever touch my my jeans!" Homer said.  
  
Then Bart said: "Hey man! Don't have a cow! Its not like they are going to explode, once I touch them!"  
  
"I don't care those jeans cost me 2 bucks! Grrrrrr!"  
  
"Quiet in there boys! I am trying to get this counter clean!"  
  
"Mom! Homer is trying to kill me!"  
  
"Oh for goodness sake!"  
  
Marge pries the two apart, then goes back into the kitchen.  
  
"You got off good this time boy, but the next time you won't be so lucky!"  
  
"Yah right Homer! You couldn't hurt me if you were given all hands free!"  
  
"You take that back you little monster!"  
  
"No way man!"  
  
Suddenly Lisa calls Bart upstairs!  
  
"Bart! come up here for a moment!"  
  
"Just a sec Lis! Okay Homer once I am done, i will be back to take you on! remember this is not the end! It is just the start! Mu ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Bart!!! Hurry up! I can't wait all day!"  
  
"Coming Lisa!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa's Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now Bart......step under that lamp for me! Okay good! Now I just have to turn this knobs and everything will be working in a minute."  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
"Yah Bart?"  
  
"What are you doing to me? I feel really weird!"  
  
"Well...Bart if you remember a bit back...you promised me, that you would help me with my next science project if I gave you that bus ticket home!"  
  
"Damn myself! I can't control myself! Myself is its on self and it ddin't mean to do anything to me! What are you going to do to me anyway?"  
  
"Well........first this light is going to go into your brain and lookat your deepest thoughts. I will then look at those thoughts right them down and make them be part of my observations, then I will turn the light up higher and then well.........I will tell you that later! You must be getting confused!"  
  
"Well yah! This sounds cool!"  
  
So Lisa turns all the knobs and the light shown on Barts head. She looked at the computer screen and then wrote down all the thoughts that it listed there! About 10 minutes later she went over to Bart and put a tube over his throat. it was to keep him breathing while she did the surgery. She went over to her closet, took out a Jar and placed it on the table beside her. She opened the jar and took out some funny smelling stuff. She poured it Bart forehead and it started seeping into his head!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! My project is almost complete! That Marten Prince won't beat me this time. This time I will be victorious!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She said while laughing evily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Experimental Accident

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The stuff from the jar didn't seem to harm Bart at first......but then....weird things started to happen. His hair began to turn colours, his fingers grew longer, his eyes looked deadly, many other things happened too but the most strange thing was that his whole body started to turn into a monster shape figure. As soon as all of this happen....Lisa turned some knobs and Bart was put back to normal. Lisa took the tube off him and 5 minutes later Bart got up.  
  
"What happened Lisa? I feel so weird!"  
  
"Well Bart.....you are part of my science project and tomorrow you will see what happens to you. You will be totally awake. I will make sure to that."  
  
After she said that she turned around and bent over and snickered;  
  
"That Marten Prince is long gone."  
  
"What did you say Lisa? I couldn't hear you!"  
  
"Oh Bart!" She said as she lead him out of the room. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter! Now if you have any questions.......they will be answered tomorrow!"  
  
After those words Lisa saw Bart out and slamed the door of her room shut.  
  
Bart when over to his room then and lay on his bed for a bit.  
  
"I wonder what happened! It all seemed so strange. I know Lisa wants to win but I am still kind of curious. Mabye I should keep asking her over and over again till she tells me. No! I think I will wait! I don't no why. i just will!"  
  
Suddenly Marge came in.  
  
"Its getting late Bart its time for bed."  
  
Bart changes into his pjs. Marge then sings to Bart.  
  
"Its time to board the sleepy train to visit mother goose. It time time time to let go and hang loose," she sings the last part softer. She tucks him in and goes in to see Lisa.  
  
Lisa was putting everything away when Marge came in.  
  
"Time for bed Lisa!"  
  
"Okay mom," she says quietly. I will get ready in a minute. Come back when I am done."  
  
Marge silently walks over into Maggie's room. Maggie was already asleep so Marge did not say anything. After watching Maggie for 5 minutes she went back to Lisa's room. Lisa was alreadt in bed in the pjs waiting for Marge.  
  
"Hey mom," She quietly says.  
  
"Lisa are you ready for the science fair tomorrow?She asked.  
  
"Always ready for the moments to come, mom you can count on me!"  
  
"Thats good! Marge kissed Lisa and song the same sng she sung to Bart and tucked her in and then went to her own room.  
  
Homer was waiting there already for her.  
  
"Oh Homer! I am so tired!"  
  
"Marge go to sleep and you will be better in the morning."  
  
"I hope Homer! I hope......," She falls off to sleep before she can finish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Day At The Science Fair   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay Bart! This is the moment I have been waiting for."  
  
Lisa had set up her booth and everything was ready just like it was the night before. She would start as soon as the teacher came over.  
  
As soon as the teacher did, Lisa explain what she wanted to do!  
  
"I want to prove there is way a person can be transformed into another form of life! Bart here,"she points to him, will be what I will be testing on. Now Bart, I want you to answer all of these peoples questions! Okay? I will be setting up!"  
  
"Okay Lisa! First before anyone asks me anything I would like to tell everyone how I feel about this! Myy sister, Lisa, wanted to do this project for a long time and now she is finally doing it. I feel like this is the biggest thing she will ever do to me. Every thing seems all weird and in some ways I don't trust her. I want you to know that i feel safe in some parts of me too. I will make it through this. Now.......does anyone have any questions at all! i am willing to answer all i can! How about the man here," pointing to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Thank you! My question is what does it feel like when she turns all these things on you?"  
  
"I really can't tell you! i have no control over myself!"  
  
"Then who does?"  
  
"Lisa does of course! She has all the right equipment to handle any thing that happens."  
  
"Okay everyone questions at the end! I am ready to give this to Bart!"  
  
So lisa did the same of what she did to Bart the day before. When he got to the transformation he started to change the same way but then when Lisa turned the knobs back, Barts body didn't do anything. it was stuck in a monsters body. Suddenly Bart got up. Since Bart had no control over himself this was weird.  
  
He got up and started running out of the building.  
  
"Bartttttttttttttt! Don't go I can change you back! I found the two wires that weren't connected!!!!!!!Lisa yelled out!  
  
She kept yelling out to him but Bart was long gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Find out what happens next with my next chapter!  
  
hope you liked this chapter please Review and i will make the story even better than this time 


End file.
